


Lost & Found

by wishingstars



Series: FE3H Modern Reincarnation AU [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingstars/pseuds/wishingstars
Summary: Ingrid and Sylvain reunite.
Relationships: Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: FE3H Modern Reincarnation AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123172
Kudos: 10





	Lost & Found

Ingrid was frustrated beyond belief as she sat in the overheated eighth-grade history classroom, listening to a lecture about the Unification War that was not even remotely accurate. But she couldn’t reveal that to her teacher; reincarnates weren’t common, and when they were found out they were often made famous. She did not need that kind of life again, especially at only 13 years old.

She puffed out a sigh of relief as she stuffed her things into her bag after the bell rang, signaling the end of the day and freedom. She wasn’t sure what she’d actually do with this freedom just yet - probably disappear into her room or on her bike as she tried to do anything but focus on the fact that she had yet to find anyone she was actually close to in her past life - but freedom was freedom and she was just glad to be freed of the misinterpretations of her friends' relationships and roles in the war. _Honestly, the thought that anyone could interpret the interactions between Felix and Dimitri after the war as anything but two emotionally repressed assholes trying to admit that they see each other as brothers baffles me._

She sighs as she checks out of homeroom, briskly walking out of the door and sighing deeply as she shook her head. She wasn’t excited for when they would begin their study on her - she might not be able to restrain herself from punching the squat, ill-informed teacher in the face. 

She walked out of the building, smiling as she was met with the cool, fresh air of Fhirdiad in October (the Wyvern Moon, back in the 1100′s, but she was trying to readjust to the language they used over 800 years later). She closed her jade eyes for a moment as she walked, relishing the feeling of the wind rushing through her hair. She missed riding on her pegasus, but this would have to do.

Lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice the tall wall of muscle that she walked straight into.

“Oh my God, I’m so sor-” she began cutting herself off as she gaped at the man in front of her. “There’s no way.”

But there absolutely was a way, evidently, and that was revealed by the knowing, all-too-endearingly-familiar shocked-looking face of the redhead in front of her.

“Sylvain,” she whispered, seemingly paralyzed for a moment before she came to her senses and threw her arms around him. “Oh my Sothis, you’re here.”

“I didn’t even realize, holy fuck,” Sylvain said after a moment. “I saw you walking out of the building since I’m waiting for Felix and I- holy _fuck_ , you looked so natural and like you belonged and when did you start doing your hair like that? Don’t get me wrong, it’s beautiful, but I’m still so used to your old do and holy Sothis you’re here.”

Ingrid smiled at his rambling, cutting him off with a light peck to the lips as she stared into his eyes. “I’m here,” she said, happiness gleaming in her olive eyes. 

Sylvain smiled earnestly at her and pulled her into a true, earnest kiss, and Ingrid knew that this was where she belonged.


End file.
